


Madleomon roars

by Blitz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DigiAU, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, an android gets disarmed, digimon - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz/pseuds/Blitz
Summary: It's a Digimon AU. That's it.ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ





	Madleomon roars

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know. I wasn't gonna post this here but, like, there are weirder AUs on this site :p. Hell, this fandom has some odd AUs. 
> 
> Me: I’m going to do something for Odaiba day!  
Also me: …time to revive the dumb Detroit: Become Digital AU from last year!  
ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
This was kinda weird to write in a way. The combining of DBH and Digimon elements made my brain go.. “heeey, hol up” haha.  
I decided to call the Digivice in this world a CyberTechD, so when you see CT-D that’s what it is. ^^ Also, Tamers can summon various, temporary, items to assist in battle because….-shrugs-.

A tip about the series of Digimon kidnappings was what brought Gavin and Nines to this suspiciously empty house, in the quieter part of town.

“Well,” Gavin tsked, “Isn’t this sus?”

“This some kind of shitty prank?” Dante huffed.

Nines began scanning the area. “Or a trap?”

Gavin made a noise of agreement, the uneasy feeling -that everyone else fuckin’ dismissed- was getting stronger. “…So how about we leave since this a bust?”

“Agreed.” Dante tugged his neckerchief. “I’m getting the heebies.”

“Duck!” Was all the warning Dante got before the roar of blue fire shot past him.

Dante yelped, hitting the ground and covering his head. He glared at Arc. “What the hell was that?”

Gavin spun, stumbling back a bit, his surprise swiftly turning to anger as he saw what Arc shot out of the air. On the ground, still smoldering, was a weakly sparking control collar.

“What the fuck!”

“We’ll head them off!”

Nines and Arc were off like a shot towards the alleyway between the houses.

It took a few beats before Gavin and Dante scrambled after them.

“Nines!” Gavin called to their retreating backs. “You asshole! We talked about this!”

Dante -naturally faster- glanced back, sticking out his tongue. “Ha! Come on, speed up human!”

“Fuck off!” Gavin growled. It wasn’t his fault that all his partners possessed inhuman abilities.

Nines and Dante were probably parkouring about like the showoffs they were. Thank the gods that Arc took pity on him and stayed within range so Gavin didn’t get completely left behind. The alleyway took a few twists and turns before opening up into a large semi-empty lot, a few abandoned shipping containers littering the area. They arrived in the lot a minute or two after Nines did, Dante perched on his shoulders. 

“H-hey.” Gavin panted. “What ha-have I…fuck…said about leaving me behind?”

Nines smirked at him. “Perhaps we need to rework your work-out regimen.”

“Y-yeah? You can shove-”

“Our assailants fled this way. We didn’t want them to get away.”

Placing his hands on his hips, Gavin frowned as he looked around. “Then were the hell are they? What do your android eyes see?”

Nines’ lips thinned. “I’m…not entirely sure. There’s some sort of interference.”

“Tch, so much for “advanced technology”.”

Nines tsked. “Detective, you know perfectly well…”

Dante rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker. Hopping off of Nines’ shoulder, he toddled over and pat Arc’s arm.

“Good job frying that collar buddy. You sensing anything?”

“You are welcome.” A slight smile graced his muzzle. “The growing frequency of these collars is getting…worrying I must say.” Sniffing the air he frowned. “To your other question. Yes and no. There is a faint trace of Digimon in the area, but it does not smell old. Just like the last time.”

“Right.” Dante looked around, knowing exactly what Arc was getting at. “Not good.”

Looking back at their humanoid partners, Dante rolled his eyes _again_. Nines was staring passively -with a hint of amusement- as Gavin scowled up at him. If this was any other time Dante would’ve tried to smash their stupid faces together because god damn.

“Yo! Deal with your UST some other time. We’ve got company.”

That snapped them out of their little stare down. They didn’t even have time to be properly flustered as two Digimon materialized out of the darkness caused by the shipping containers.

Since the kidnapped Digimon were more frequently shown in their rookie or in-training forms on their missing reports. These Digimon being in their higher form made it harder to find the exact match; only a rough estimate given how chaotic ‘volution lines tended to be. Then again, the glowing red collars they wore gave them a pretty good clue that these were more than likely their 'mons.

“Ah, hell!” A hidden voice groaned. Unfortunately, Nines couldn’t pinpoint from where. “We were promised a rare prototype 'mon and a mutt that would fetch a good price!”

Another laughed mockingly. “And all we got was some half-blind devil and a shaggy mutt. What a bust!”

“How 'bout you come out and say that to my face!” Dante growled.

“Wait, wait.” The first voice hissed quieting down and completely ignoring the irate Impmon. “Take a closer look at the scruffy mutt, man. Wasn’t Cyberlife experimentin’ with those crazy x-antibodies or whatever?”

“No shit? That one of them?”

“I think so.”

Nines’ eyes narrowed, his sensitive hearing catching the thugs conversation. “They’re planning something.” He muttered to his team.

“Tch.” Gavin’s hand hovered over his CT-D.

All the while, the Digimon watched them with a blank, unblinking gaze. Standing unnervingly still. Certainly not the demeanor of a Digimon ready to fight.

“We can’t attack them.” Nines hissed, nudging Gavin’s arm. “They’re the missing partner Digimon. I’m sure of that.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Gavin hissed back, eyes darting around attempting to catch even a glimpse of the kidnappers. “They’re going to attack, you know that. We can not, **not **fight back.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll go easy on them.” Dante winked.

Gavin gave Dante a warning look. “You better.”

Arc nodded. “Rendering them unconscious would be sufficient.”

At once, the Digimon unfroze and began to trot stiffly towards him.

“Shimaunimon and Gaogamon.” Nines scanners told him. “Both Champion level.”

“It’s only two, this shouldn’t take too long.” Gavin scoffed.

As if on cue a couple of flashes came from the far corner of the lot, behind a row shipping containers. A Blackgreymon and Peckmon joined the fray.

“Fuckin’ really? Hey, you catch that Nines?” Gavin nodded towards the flash.

Nines frowned. _Why would they give up their location so readily?_ “…Yes.”

“Oh?” Dante smirked, bouncing on his toes readily. “Four against two? I’m game!”

Then braced himself. “Let’s do this Arc!”

Arc nodded. “Let’s go.”

(Cue Brave Heart ( •̀ω•́ ))

** Impmon digivolve to… Gabumon digivolve to…**

** “..Blackgatomon!” “…Garurumon!”**

~(too lazy to write battle)~

_“Lightning Paw!”_

“Two down! Two to go!” Dante cried as he incapacitated the Blackgreymon, their control collar snapping.

Arc just shook his head at his rambunctious partnermon. “Actually, three more.” He growled, before bounding off to intercept the Gaogamon and newly digivolved Aquilamon, shooting off _Howling Blasters _as he went. 

“Fuck! Another?! How many do these assholes have? What is this? Gotta kidnap them all?” Gavin rushed to gather the unconscious Pagumon to set them beside the Elecmon. “Hey! Remember to hold back, yeah? They’re not fighting you willingly!”

_“Spiral Claw!”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Dante tsked, dodging the Peckmon. “Don’t have to tell me twice! _Lightning kick_!”

A Pinamon hit the ground. Scared and confused, but still conscious.

_ “__Grand Horn!_”

“I wouldn’t have to- Oh, fuck!” Gavin growled, summoning a gun to shoot electrified blasts to stun the Aquilamon. “-keep telling you! If you would listen to me once in a while!”

_ “Cat’s eye!”_

Aquilamon dropped to the ground. Stunned and asleep.

Gavin eyed it, as he kneeled down to sooth the Pinamon. “That’s better, I suppose, but for fucks sake. Nine and Arc are blood thirsty bastards and even he’s going easy on these guys.”

“Who’s blood thirsty? Would you like several examples of why you’re confused?” Came Nines’ voice from his ear-piece.

“I want them alphabetized and chronological, jackass. How goes it?”

At the start of the battle, while the kidnappers were presumably distracted with whatever the hell they were doing to the Digimon, Nines began to sneak over to their last suspected location. Nines convinced him that this was a good plan. Didn’t mean Gavin didn’t hate it though.

“Our suspects are hiding in an abandoned house near the light we saw, but if I go in now I have a 48% chance of success. They’re up to something. How is the fight going?”

“Damn it.” Looking around at all the collars littering the ground. “I…think we’re done? Maybe?” He looked up as Arc set a Gaomon into the pile. “Does this seem way too easy? It’s feels too easy. Did they just throw fodder at us? We’ll come to you.”

Dante and Arc were panting, and a bit scuffed up yet neither looked all that exhausted despite the battles they just fought. Collared ‘mon were usually a bit harder to fight than this. That bad feeling from earlier came back full force.

“No. You remember last time?”

Gavin’s jaw tightened. Last time they successfully found a group of kidnapped digimon they were only able to recover two of the six. They let down their guard during the fight, only taking their eyes off them for a couple of minutes and in that time the digimon vanished back into the grip of the kidnappers.

“Shit, I know but…”

Nines sighed. “Let’s just-” An odd noise in the background caused Gavin to tense. “Oh, no.”

“What!?” A shiver raced down Gavin’s back.

Dante and Arc bristled, their pupils pinpricked.

A crash. “I’m h-di-g back to-rds you! G– –ady!” Interference caused the connection to crackle and then cut out.

“Nines? Nines! Fuck!!”

The air crackled with energy.

They waited. One beat. Then two. When Nines appeared around a corner, they all let out a relieved breath. Relief only lasted a moment. Arc shot forward with a snarl, Dante perched on his back.

Gavin began to run forward, then stopped. He looked back, then at Nines, then back again.

“Well be back. Promise.” He said to the Pinamon. “Keep watch.”

Pinamon chirped at him, and puffed up. “Right!”

Gavin nodded then took off after them.

A digimon appeared out of the shadows. “Karatenmon – Ulimate.” His CT-D pinged into his ear. This one had not one, but three collars. 

’_Fuck! How did they force it to go that high?_’

They were going to have to digivolve again.

When was the last time Dante had to go past champion? A couple years at least. Could Arc even do it? The previous battle wasn’t that hard but did they have the energy? Fuck!

Arc intercepted the flying 'mon before it could reach his partner. Slamming it to the ground with a _freezing fang. _He was quickly thrown off, skidding across the asphalt with a snarl. Dante yowled, leaping off of Arc’s back.

_Lightning paw_!

_Satori_!

Karatenmon dodged out of the way at the last moment. Dante collided with the wall behind them with a pained yelp.

“Nines!”

Nines looked over his shoulder to see his partner running towards them, his own weapon at the ready. “I told you to wait!”

“When do I ever listen to you!” Gavin called back.

Nines face twisted with displeasure. Turning his attention back to the battle, he was relived to see their partners back on their feet. “They need to evolve again!”

“No shit!”

**_Scorpiomon__ – Ultimate_**

Gavin skid to a halt, his eyes darting around. ’_Where’s the other one?_’

The 'mon appeared out of the ground, a couple feet behind the distracted Nines. Gavin cursed and began sprinting towards him.

“Behind you!”

Nines was able to dodge out of the way off the pincers. He changed his weapon to a gun, but it was a few seconds too late.

_Tail blade!_

Gavin reached Nines just as the attack hit. Nines screamed. Blue blood splashed onto Gavin’s face and front as the tail blade cleaved through Nines’ shoulder and took a chunk off his side.

In a split second Gavin summoned his gun, firing electric blast after blast into Scorpiomon. They hissed as electricity coursed through their body. 

“Son of a bitch!”

They hit the ground, stunned. For now.

_Feather flare!_

Arc hit the ground with a cry, sharp feathers sinking into his ice hardened fur. He had been distracted by his partner’s pained scream, he wasn’t able to dodge in time. Then they dived at him, ranking their claws down his side.

Arc snapped at the foe, catching a leg. Ice traveled from the bite, encasing it and the collar around their leg.

They screeched, flailing in Arc’s grip. Their other foot slashing Arc’s face. After being released, they flew up. With a mighty flap of their wings, more sharp feathers were driven into Arc. 

Arc de-digivolved with a pained cry.

_Lightning paw!_

Dante’s claws raked across Karatenmon’s face as they readied another attack with their swords.

_Lightning kick!_

The swords clattered to the ground -as did one of the collars- as Dante landed in front of Arc, snarling protectively.

Gavin dropped to his knees beside Nines. He was curled up on his undamaged side, a hand pressed against the spot where his arm used to be; the cut, exposed wiring sparked and popped dangerously. He whined in pain through clenched teeth.

“Oh fuck-fuck-fuck! No-no-no-no-no!” He slammed the emergency button on his CT-D then began to struggle out of his jacket. The operator barely got a word in. “Officer down, I repeat officer down! Get someone down here! Right fucking now! Sending location!”

The operator’s words were muddled in Gavin’s panic. He began to bring his jacket over the gaping wound.

“St-stop.” Nines groaned, his LED burning red. “’s Dangerous.”

“I don’t fucking care!” He pressed his jacket to the wound, assisting Nines in stemming the blood. The knees of his jeans were already getting damp.

“I will, ha, will shut down i-in about 10 minutes. If I-ah fuck!”

The pain in Nines’ voice made Gavin’s heart constrict, and he couldn’t do a fuckin’ thing about it. His eyes darted around. Karatenmon was recovering from Dante’s stun and he had no fuckin’ idea how long the blasts he delivered to Scorpiomon would last -he was surprised they lasted this long-. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he had it in him to fire another round, Besides that Dante still needed to evolve, and he needed energy for that.

“You’ll be alright, you’ll…”

A tiny pained, smile tugged at Nines’ lips. “..yeah.”

Anger, sharp and sudden, struck him. “Dante! Digivolve! **Now**!”

“I know!” Dante snarled back, behind him Arc was pushing himself up shakily. “I’m trying!”

“Try harder! Nines is…_we’re_ going to die if you don’t! **DO IT**!”

“**I KNOW**!!”

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAym9zRXOZs>

Nines opened his eyes a blood-red light lit up the darkening lot; at first he thought it was back-up, but the lack of sirens dashed that hope. The light emanated from Gavin’s CT-D, blinding in it’s intensity. First surrounding Gavin then shooting out and enveloping Dante. Arc looked horrified. Even Karantenmon briefly looked as if they wanted to run.

“Gavin…what…”

His voice was drowned out by the cries of pure rage.

Back under the collar’s control, Karatenmon took the opportunity to dive for the vulnerable digivolving Dante. A _blue blaster_ barley slowed it down. It didn’t stop him from trying again and again.

With a deafening roar a huge, clawed paw shot out of the light sending their foe into a nearby container. The light died down and where Dante once stood was a huge, hulking lion-man digimon. His thick, jet black mane hung messily over his face. From the darkness his burning, blood red eyes glowed hauntingly bright. Another roar of pure anger, then he was charging the Karatenmon.

_Sato-augh!_

The last collar had snapped with that attack. Gavin had to call Dante off. _  
_

Nines pushed himself up slightly without resistance, the hand previously pressing the jacket down was now lax as all his focus was on Dante. 

“Get them!” Gavin snarled. His eyes had taken on the same horrifying glow.

Nines knew he shouldn’t be moving so much, the more Thirium he lost the faster his timer towards shut down went. He was past caring through. He had to get through to his partner. 

_Necrotoxic claw!_

Karatenmon was barley to block the attack with their swords._  
_

“Gavin! Stop!” Nines reached out his hand and gripped his partner’s arm, shaking him. 

Nothing. He was too entranced with the fight. 

“Gavin! Snap out of it!” He tried again, tugging him forward and nearly unbalancing himself in the process.

This time, Gavin’s eyes -red and burning as they were- locked with his briefly; it was unsettling. Sanity returned for a second before a sound behind them grabbed his attention. The ugly snarl twisted his face once again as he brandished his weapon.

“Try it! I fucking dare you!”

Stinger su-augh!

_**A roar and a lion head shaped blast was shot.**_

_Blue blaster! _

The attacks sent Scorpiomon flying back, their two collars shattering and clattering to the ground. Karatenmon was kneeling on ground, a sword thrust into the ground to keep themselves upright. They had won and the digimon were freed. They were also confused and terrified. 

But Dante was still out for their blood. Gavin snarling right along with him.

Nines then noticed blood dribbling down Garvin’s cheek. When had that happened? That’s when he noticed the flying feathers from the scared Karatenmon, the origin of the cut on Dante’s maw. Dante roared and so did Gavin. It suddenly hit Nines that they were linked in a way he’d never seen. They were lost in their combined pain, fright and rage. It would burn them both out if they weren’t stopped.

“Arc!” Nines called, he used his grip on Gavin’s arm to both pull himself up and to knock Gavin off balance; Gavin fought against his grip. “We need to knock some sense into them!”

After sending another purposely weak blast at Dante, he looked as his humanoid partner and nodded hesitantly.

Nines’ CT-D flared with white light, then shot over into Arc. He pushed as much energy as he could spare into it – many overflowing emotions passed between the two of them. Pain, determination, fear…love.

**“Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon digivole to…”**

** “…Bladegarurumon!”**

Arc brought his swords up just in time to block the attack aimed at Karatenmon. Claws screeching as they hit the golden blades. “Dante! Please! **Snap out of it**!” he growled.

_Ah. So that wasn’t the best idea. _Nines saw his time drop from 4 minutes to 2 and a half. _Damn._

Gavin froze. A strangled noise of conflict breaking through the blind rage.

Good, he needed this opening. “Look at me Gavin.” he pressed his bloody fingertips to Gavin’s cheek. Wide eyes darted to his, the burning less intense -he knew one wrong move could ignite it again.

“Good boy.” He breathed in relief. “Now listen to me. I _need_ to shut down on my own, if I’m forced then, well…I need you to calm down, so I can do that. Come on love, focus on me. Breathe.”

Gavin let out a shuttering breath. 

_Necrotoxic claw!_

Another screech of metal and a set of growls.

“No.” He ordered firmly, moving to grip Gavin’s jaw as his head began to turn. “Don’t look.”

Gavin blinked, as if coming out of a daze. Slowly but surely coming back to himself. The horrid light fading away.

“Just focus on me. There you…Ugh..shit.” He hissed, teetering over.

Gavin caught him before he could hit the ground, his voice rough from screaming it hoarse. “Fuck. I-I didn’t..I lost control, I…” He shuttered, breathing ragged. “I didn’t know you could feel pain.” 

Nines snorted bitterly. “Nearly being sliced in half…Is…ah…fuck!”

He pressed his face into Gavin’s thigh, groaning in pain as Gavin put pressure on the wound.

Head clearer and the overwhelming rage in check for now, Gavin dared to look up. A crow-like digimon was cradling a clam-like digimon, while they watched the battle warily. Dante…Dante was merciless, blind with the rage Gavin himself had been entrapped in only moments before. Sparks flew from Arc’s blades as tried his best to defend against the blows. He didn’t know how long Arc could keep that up.

“Dante!” Gavin called but it was in vain, his voice was shot and Dante was too far gone. He didn’t even seem to recognize Arc now.

Nines shuttered under his touch. “I’m going to shut myself down for now.”

With his free hand, he blindly soothed back Nines’ fringe. He couldn’t pull his attention away from his partner. “Y-yeah. Do what you have to. They’ll be here soon.”

Nines went limp, his breath evening out. His burning-red LED fading to soft white.

The blood-chilling roars nearly drowned out the approaching sirens.

“You’ll be alright Nines.” Gavin promised. “Please be alright.” 


End file.
